


In Denial

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hot Chat Noir, In Denial, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July day 3, Majority Ladynoir, Minor marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Older Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	In Denial

Ladybug POV

I. Hate. My. Life. 

I was staring at Chat Noir. I was practically drooling at him. 

_ ‘He’s not supposed to be so fucking handsome!’ I mentally screamed in my head.  _

Chat Noir and I were battling this age increasing akuma. He was wearing this atrocious outfit that would make any fashion designer cry. His shoes were like a clown’s shoe and his outfit had these weird patterns of circles and squares over them. His hair was a wild purple, blue, and green mess, but the worst thing was his stupid gun that kept blasting evey ten seconds. 

The akuma was aging everyone ten years, and stupid, reckless Chat Noir took the damn hit for me! Now! He looks fucking hot and sexy especially with his abs literally bulging out of his suit.

“Ladybug! Are you okay?!” He ran towards me on all four and stood up to literally tower over me when he reached me. 

_ Fuuuuuck! _

“Umm...well… I mean… oh god.” My head was dizzy, and I felt faint. 

“Ladybug, why are you short?” 

_ Because you’re fucking tall, idiot. _

“Akuma. Mission. Fight. Battle.” I was turning more red before I quickly brought my yo-yo and threw it at a random building. 

I was hiding behind the building and buried my face in my hands screaming. 

_ Okay! I’m Ladybug. I can totally handle this. I am perfectly capable of handling my partner being older looking. Who looks extremely hot and sexy. Wait! NO! Bad brain! Adrien! Remember Adrien! I soooooo can handle it.  _

I turned my head and let out a meep when I saw older Chat battling the akuma. 

_ Oh my god, he’s fucking hot. Brain malfunctioning! _

“Ladybug! A little help!” Chat screamed when he dodged another hit. 

_ Right! Akuma! I need to fight! Just… avoid looking at Chat’s handsome face. Wait! Not handsome! I mean, not handsome face.  _

I took a deep breath before scanning the akuma’s movements. He apparently tends to fight leaving his left side open. His only power is aging people ten years older of themselves. The only way he ages people is his ray gun thing. Okay. I got it.

“Chat left!” I yelled as I swung away from my spot. I landed with a tuck and roll and my yo-yo winds itself around his wrist that holds the gun. I yanked hard, and he almost blasted me before I dodged it. I still have his ray gun arm pinned with my yo-yo, and Chat Noir is coming quickly with cataclysm. 

He destroys the akumatized gun, and the butterfly flies out. I release my yo-yo and throw it to capture and purify the akuma. 

“Time to de-evilize.” I yelled as I threw yo-yo.

“Bye, bye little butterfly.” 

“Lucky Charm!” 

I immediately turned into a tomato when in my hands landed a camera and a sticky note. 

‘Take a photo, it’ll last longer,’

_ Damn you, Tikki. _

“Chat Noir! Say cheese!” I took the photo with the camera, and…

_ How the hell is that cat so photogenic?! _

I snapped another shot with my yo-yo when he went to comfort the victim. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The ladybugs roam Paris fixing all the damage. It goes straight to Chat making him back to his seventeen-year-old self. 

“M'lady, pound it?” Chat came running towards me after reassuring the victim it wasn’t their fault. 

“P-pound it,” I gulped as all I could see was older Chat. 

“Bugaboo?” He tilted his head as a cat would. 

_ Nope! Not dealing with this. _

“See you at patrol, Chat!” I quickly swung away knowing I left a jaw dropped cat behind. 

“Ladybug!” My name echoed hearing Chat Noir yelling it. 

I quickly detransformed in the comforts of my home. 

“Marinette, why didn’t you talk to Chat Noir?” Tikki asked as I handed her a cookie. 

“Tikki! You don’t know what I saw! Chat! He was-! He was-!

I tried to get the words out to convey the huge problem but came up empty. 

“What?” She asked innocently. 

“Eeep!” my face flushed red once again as I flopped onto my bed with a squeal into the pillows. 

_ I won’t say it! I won’t say it!  _

“Marinette?” 

_ NO! _

“C-chat Noir?” I called out hesitantly. 

“Princess, I’m coming in,” 

Before I could spit out an excuse of not coming in, he jumped and landed right where I was laying down red as a firetruck. 

“Marinette? Are you sick? You’re red. Like not normal red but explode red.” He placed his gloved hand, and that’s when I’m pretty sure I fainted. 


End file.
